a day at the pool
by longhairandleather
Summary: the black order goes to the pool. but Allen has a plan and Lavi has a prank. AllenxLavi. short rated M for language and to be safe. better then summery


just a short little lemon that i did to try to get over writer's block. weather it worked or not i don't know yet.

* * *

"come on Allen hurry up!" I called as a banged on the door. One of the houses we had connections to in France had let us use the pool for the day so we had a couple of the exorcists and of coarse Komui (because he would never let his sweet Leenalee alone with half naked boys, or so I'm told) to go swimming for the day.

"give me a minute Lavi!" he called though the door. I leaned against the wall the cool wall was cold against my bare back I looked down at my orange swim trunks until I heard The door open and I saw Allen in a pair of navy blue swim trunks. I smiled.

"about time." I said smiling. "let's go find Yu." I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. We got out into the blinding sunlight from the darkness of the house and saw the pool full of life. Krory and Leenalee were throwing a beach ball around while bookman and Komui were sitting poolside. "where's Yu?" I asked Komui. He looked up from some paperwork and set his coffee on the table.

"I believe he's still inside." I sighed and just shrugged.

"come on Allen let's get in!" I said pulling him by the hand. I looked at him briefly and saw that his face was red. I squeezed his hand gently and watched as his face went redder. I smiled to myself and then pulled him to the stairs that went into the pool. I let go of his hand as I heard yelling.

"LAVI YOU ASSHOLE!" came from the open windows of the house. I smiled. I heard banging and then the porch door slide open and there stood an angry Kanda in…wait for it…a navy blue Speedo! I cat called him and then started laughing my ass off. All eyes were immediately on him and his face went pink. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'RE DEAD!" he yelled before stomping back in and then he reappeared at the back door that lead outside. He looked pissed off.

"now Yu how do you know it was _me_?" I asked slowly backing up.

"who else would replace my damn trunks with a fucking Speedo?" I smiled again.

"Lavi did you really do that?" Allen asked looking at me with concern in his eyes. I looked at him and stopped moving back getting lost in his beautiful gray eyes. I felt something grab my neck and that brought me back into reality. I looked forward and saw Onex eyes filled with rage. His grip tightened as I stared into those eyes.

"hey Yu it was just a joke!" I breathed.

"stop Kanda." I saw a red-ish hand grab his wrist and then his grip loosened and eventually he let go. I tried to catch my breathe before I stood and smiled at Allen. Kanda walked away angrily and slammed the door to the house. I stood up straight and said,

"hey Allen," he looked over at me.

"hmmm?"

"catch me if you can!" and with that I jumped in the water and started swimming. I heard a splash behind me and then laughter. I realized Leenalee got splashed and was now soaked along with Krory.

"now my hair is all wet!" Leenalee laughed splashing me with water.

"I'll make it even wetter!" I laughed splashing her back. She swam away trying to get away from me. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me neck then I heard in a low husky voice,

"caught you." I turned around to see Allen standing with me in the shallow end with his arms around me neck. I felt a pair of hot lips press against mine before it clicked, Allen is _kissing _me. My instincts came on and I wrapped my arms around his waist and joined into the kiss. I pulled back and realized everyone was out of the pool. All I saw was Leenalee pushing them all inside

"Thank you! I owe you!" she smiled and called back.

"no problem Allen told me and we've been planning this ever since!" I looked at Allen and he blushed.

"you're so cute when you blush." I said kissing his nose.

"oh don't tease me or I just might have to punish you." he said pushing me against the wall of the pool.


End file.
